The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for predicting energy savings.
As computer and other electronic systems have increased performance over time, the power consumed to enable the performance has increased dramatically. Performance optimization has long been the goal of different architectural and systems software studies, driving technological innovations to the limits for getting the most out of every cycle. This quest for performance has made it possible to incorporate millions of transistors on a very small die, and to clock these transistors at very high speeds. While these innovations and trends have helped provide tremendous performance improvements over the years, they have at the same time created new problems that demand immediate consideration.